


Ficlet

by sash__sweetie



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sash__sweetie/pseuds/sash__sweetie
Summary: River knows things.May add other ficlets as additional chapters if I feel so inclined later, or possibly flesh this out as a concept.
Relationships: River Tam/Simon Tam
Kudos: 4





	Ficlet

“He's always hated that I could tell what girls he likes.” 

Simon flushes red at River’s comment and the rest of the crew laugh because they think she’s teasing him about Kaylee. 

River catches and holds Simon’s eyes to confirm what he already knows. That’s not at all what she’s talking about - and - she  _ remembers _ . 


End file.
